


Pay attention to the fireworks or you might miss it

by TheFirstSeed



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, Genin - Freeform, Genin Era, Genin Sasuke/Sakura, Missing Scene, Sasue deserve love, team seven is adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstSeed/pseuds/TheFirstSeed
Summary: Sasuke isn't an easy man to love, or to even understand but Sakura is beginning to learn the tell tale signs. Starting to figure out how to approach things with him. She takes a shot at a plan hoping that her knew knowledge won't fail her now.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

  
She was standing so close to him now. So close she could feel the fabrics of his clothing ruffling her upper arm. His eyes were cast out along the river below them but from the corner of her own eyes, Sakura swore she could see colour gracing his cheeks. Dare she ever voice such a thing Sasuke would probably grumble and growl like a feral cat before turning tail. No Sakura was learning one could say, She was starting to learn just what his ticks were. She thought she knew, she really had but after being on team seven with him? No, she had learned so much more about him and one of the biggest things with Sasuke was actually very simple Sakura had learned if she didn't make too much of a song and dance about some affection, some let down of his walls, some even slight sign that maybe he liked her back or at least tolerated her better then the others then he was more likely to allow things to happen. 

Sakura was starting to find that, he let her hug him. No one else, he would growl and push them away but Sakura he was patient with. He would let her hug him just a wee bit longer and he'd ask in that almost emotionless voice (That Sakura was learning wasn't nearly as emotionless as he wanted it to seem if you listen closely) for her to let him go. She would wait just a little longer before she would comply and that would be that. SHe didn't bring it up again and the same thing would repeat. Each time he granted a second longer and Sakura began to realize that this was what worked for him. Something quiet, subtle even.

Her mother always hugged her before training each day and begged her to go have a wonderful day. Sasuke nor Naruto got that; they had Kakashi's gruff and somethings strange love and affection. Naruto was far more open about his love, about how he cared for them. Sasuke put on this mask that read 'I don't feel emotion' when in fact he was so far from that, he cared as deeply as Naruto maybe more. He was just so far from it, so deep into his mask that he wouldn't let them see it on the outside. But when Sakura paid a little more attention, she could see the weight in his shoulder change, or that subtle movement in his eyebrows or his lips. With Sasuke, there was always something small to him, something that if you weren't paying attention like Sakura did then you would miss it in the blink of an eye.

So from the corner of her eye, she pays attention to the fine details of him. The sound of Naruto arguing with Kakashi over something is drowned out but just this. A little moment on the bridge.

Any second the fireworks are supposed to be going off for the festival. They had agreed (Somewhat .. Somehow) to watch here after their training. Sakura had these big dreamy ideas that had been hard to cast away all morning after the decision was made but as time had dragged on she realized that those dreamy ideas would just annoy him and push him away. Instead, she can figure out a more sensible one, a more Sasuke one. Waiting for his walls to lower even for a few moments.

The first firework shot into the sky silencing Naruto in the second as he leaned over the bridge's rails to gaze at them. Kakashi stands just quietly behind them, hands in his pocket. Sakura watched Sasuke's eyes widen if only be a fraction at the sight, following the trail of light. She leaned across ever so slowly letting her shoulder touch his. Careful not to place too much weight there, careful not to make it too obvious. 

Another firework shot up and she felt his eyes on her for a few moments. She didn't turn to meet his eyes, giving her a cherry warm smile across her lips instead as she watched the light take over the sky.

A bright specular of colours suddenly light up the sky. As Sasuke eyes return Sakura stole the moment begging that Kakashi and Naruto were occupied enough not to scare Sasuke from this. She let her muscle lax, leaning across she rested her head on his shoulder. At this angle leaning over the bridge, Sasuke's shoulder came up higher than her making the movement easy. 

Sakura could feel him stiff under the gesture but he didn't push her away which Sakura took as a good sign. Her face was hot, bright pink she was sure. Maybe even red. Naruto blurted out something about a pattern with the fireworks? Some animal? She wasn't sure but he certainly wasn't paying attention to them. 

Her eyes moved from the fireworks slowly only to find his looking back at her. Her heart froze in place as they looked at one another. The way the light reflected back added new depth to his eyes Sakura hadn't noticed before. They didn't seem as dark when the fireworks reflected from them, they seem lighter. In more ones than one. She could see the deeper meaning in those eyes, she could always feel the words he wanted to say but refused to let herself read too far into it for fear she was probably wrong.

His face held a slight tinge to it as he shot his head back forcing his eyes to focus back on the festival ahead. Sakura smiled brightly catching the ends of his lips curving upwards in the most subtle way she knew the others would miss. He didn't push her away.

At least not for a while longer until Naruto had to interrupt with some babble about something. He had turned to Sasuke to argue some point causing the boy to stand up straight from the bridge before the blonde ninja had a chance to catch one of those rare moments of weakness. 

Kakashi held an all-knowing smirk behind his mas. His team was adorable, they were so silly and young. 


	2. Sasuke's View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same moment taken from Sasuke's perspective! I'd like to think his mind is always very actively going over details even if on the outside he asks unresponsive.

Sasuke could see Sakura's beaming smile as they walked just ahead of Kakashi and Naruto. He knew she had been excited about the festival, these sorts of things were her kind of thing anyhow. Sasuke had almost turned her down again if only for the fact she hadn't called this a date like usual. He would've silently walked off if it wasn't for Kakashi having stood in front of them agreeing to the idea "You guys could use some team bonding" he had rejoiced in a far too cheery voice that Sasuke narrowed his eyes at. The only time he used that tone was when he was either covering up for being late or having just planned something. Just what had Kakashi Hatake planned this time. 

Regardless between Kakashi's scheming, Naruto's whining, and Sakura's over-excited persona he had ended up coming along. If only, and he meant only because it was on his way home anyway so he was in fact walking in the same direction. He was just happening to stand with them for a few minutes to watch a few fireworks. So in fact he was only just happening to walk beside Sakura- Hang on they were now in step. Damn it Sasuke mentally scolded himself before he had been ahead of her and now he was walking in step with her. He gritted in teeth flickering his eyes to the side to watch her through his bangs. Grateful she was looking ahead of them for once. 

Sakura wore a smile he preferred. A softer one that wasn't overplayed when she was desperately trying to get his attention it was a more genuine one he was beginning to see more often on her. When she forgot about trying to please him, Sakura was in fact very pleasant to be around. More so when Kakashi and a thousand times more than Naruto. They rounded the corner and Sasuke could see her steps lighten as they approached the bridge. Clearly excited, Sakura wasn't very good at hiding anything. Yet Sasuke knew his gaze was softening (weakling that he was) at how happy she could be. She didn't t the cold scares like him and the other two did, she was more innocent than them which he couldn't help but seek out somehow. It was kind of a nice feeling he didn't like to admit that he enjoys the calmness she managed to bring. It did make her easier to work with on missions. 

Naruto ran past him and Sasuke was quick to avert his eyes back ahead of him keep his focus on the bridge railings for anything that wasn't Sakura and his thoughts. "Come on Come on! It's aboutta start, You know!" he bounced on the stop punching the air above him. Sakura giggled trotting a few steps ahead and leaning her hands onto the railing. Sasuke took a spot between the two leaning on his forearms. Naruto gave him a look and he knew the words were coming before Naruto even got them out "Hey bastard I wanted to stand next to Sakura" he grumbled and Sasuke gave no indication of acknowledgment to Naruto,  _ If Sakura wanted you to stand next to her she wouldn't have stood so far away from you idiot.  _ The words crept into his head and he felt his cheeks warm. How dare his brain betray him like that, he was just taking a free spot it wasn't like there was anything else to it.

"Shut it Naruto and just enjoy the fireworks. Come on they'll start any minute now. Excited you three?" Kakashi asked, if only knowing Naruto to be the only one to reply to him. The older man he sees Sakura was lost on Sasuke and Sasuke was trying to pretend he wasn't here. Kids.

Sasuke was now ignoring Naruto. He couldn't be bothered to listen to his loud babbling, why damn it did Naruto feel the need to be so loud all the time! Hadn't he learned to have an inside voice? or at the very least a conversation between three people directly around your voice? the entire village didn't need to hear the idiot. He almost lost it and went to snap at Naruto when the crack of a firework reached his ears. His eyes widen (if only be a fraction Sasuke wouldn't allow himself to be given away too easily). He followed the trail of light it may in the sky when he felt a weight pressing into his shoulder. Sakura.

When another sparked into the sky he carefully moved his eyes slowly. He wasn't quite sure why his body moved on its own like that, Who else would have been leaning on his shoulder? It wasn't like he needed to confirm it was Sakura? Sasuke didn't respond he ended up just watching the warm smile from across her lips as her eyes went past him for once. So what if Sakura wanted to lean on his shoulder, no one here was going to notice it. She was probably tired after training, Sakura really should train more often to build up her strength and stamina (Granted she was more talented in chakra control than them).

He looked back out to the display ahead of them. Slowing his heart rate back down. He was still weak, too easily was his heart going a touch faster than it should over a girl. Not training, not a mission, no just Sakura. Only ever Sakura. He breathed out deeply through his nose. Another firework, bright colors of blue lit up the dark sky capture Sasuke attention

Until- his body stiffen quickly as he felt the weight of Sakura's head on his shoulder. Every part of his body stopped functioning and he hoped no one else noticed it. It stopped enough that the rapid reprimanding of his brain that this was a sign of weakness, that he was an avenger, that he didn't need bonds, got cast away. As the small teenage boy crept back out into focus. The teenage boy who had barely felt personal affection in years. Who despite having complained when he was small now missed the hugs and kisses he would get from his mother. 

Sasuke's eyes found hers. Bright green eyes. Standing stark against her bright pink hair like sakura. At that moment he suddenly felt lighter. It wasn't like this was the first time that Sakura had touched him, hugged him even and sure he didn't quite have the heart to really try pushing her off when she was in fact beyond a doubt patient to a fault with him and forgave him for every little action. She was always kind to him regardless of how he treated her. So Sasuke didn't have the heart to push her away again when she looked .. comfortable ...

and it felt kind of nice. Soothing. 

The words were on his tongue, a silent Thank you but he didn't dare voice them. When his mind finally caught up with his body he shot his head back. Feeling his face was far too damn warm. Sakura had probably noticed too, damn it. Idiot he probably gave himself away. He always managed to give something away when it was these stupid three. 

Damn it Sakura was annoying. The ends of his lips curved upward. He almost appreciated the gesture from her. It wasn't over the top, screaming girls, cooing over his attention. It was just subtle. Relaxing. Sasuke caught himself falling into the moment after a while. He nearly leaned back into her for the first time when Naruto ruined it.

He felt the weight of the blonde ninja's feet change on the wooden bridge reading his body to turn and in that instant, Sasuke was pushing off from the railing and standing upright. Holding his face behind the high rises of his shirt. Naruto yelled something at him he couldn't really hear over the sound of his heart rate. Over the sound of his overactive mind processing every minor detail of what just happened. 

When Naruto's babbling ended he glanced past his bangs at Sakura when the last firework exploded. Finding her eyes looking back at him again hands pleasantly behind her back and that cherry smile curving over her red cheeks. He couldn't help the softening of his eyes as he took in the pleasant moment. 

"You're missing the fireworks" he whispered to her as Naruto turned back to Kakashi.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I'm paying attention!" she beamed back taking a half step closer to him. 

"Hn"  _ I'm not the firework's Sakura. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking a third chapter could be them during the blank period and the fourth would be with Sarada? In the same context? Or it'd be one final from Sarada's perspective. Doing one in the blank period would need to be split in the middle between perspectives. Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Would anyone be interested in a second chapter from Sasuke perspective? or one in the future in Boruto watching the fireworks taken from Sarada perspective of them?


End file.
